


under the apple tree

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That tree has caused more problems for this town than I want to think about.  It would be like seven years of back luck to be <i>married</i> under it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the apple tree

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Emma/Regina - apples.

“Oh my god, Regina, are you _serious_?”

Regina folded her arms over her chest, one eyebrow raised in either annoyance or humor, Emma still couldn’t tell.  “I most certainly am.  That tree is very important to me.”

Emma rubbed her temples, looking out the window at Regina’s apple tree (sans one limb that Emma took care of years before).  “That tree has caused more problems for this town than I want to think about.  It would be like seven years of back luck to be _married_ under it.”

Regina rolled her eyes.  “We’re not making _wedding cake_ with it, we’re just _standing_ under it.  It’s beautiful!”  Regina followed Emma’s gaze outside and her eyes softened when she saw her tree.  “That tree means a great deal to me, Emma.  It isn’t bad luck.”  She swallowed.  “You know that I don’t use the tree for evil anymore.  The apples are just apples.”

Emma sighed and thought about the tree throughout the years—sitting under the branches in the summer with coffee and the Daily Mirror spread over Regina’s lap, sitting there with Henry when neither of them even knew what the tree meant or who it belonged to, proposing to Regina from one of the low branches in case Regina got offended and wanted to take a swing at her (quite the opposite, she climbed the tree herself in a pencil skirt just to kiss Emma and accept).  “Mary Margaret is gonna have a field day when I tell her.”


End file.
